Oak Trees and Maple Leaves
by Phantom Fusionist
Summary: What was a Pikachu doing around Pallet Town? Why did Red's rival take the Eevee intended for him? And why exactly is this the worst summary in the world?
1. An Unexpected Visitor

**I started this awhile back, right now I only have two chapters but I haven't been on this site for awhile, so I thought I might as well submit something. It can also be found on deviantART, so if you're ever confused you can go look for it there, usually the artist's descriptions will explain a bit of what's going on. It's not my best writing, but someone might enjoy it.**

* * *

_"Gramps! What took you so long?!"_

_Professor Oak walked into the lab, holding a Poke Ball in his right hand. Once he entered the lab, he placed the Poke Ball in a pocket in his lab coat. He gave the speaker, a young boy with spiky, brown hair a look of confusion, which was met with a glare from the young boy. After a moment, the professor seemed to remember something and smiled. "Ah, yes. Blue. I remember now, I asked you to come here."_

_"Duh," Blue mumbled under his breath, rolling his eyes._

_Professor Oak walked past Blue, now close to the back of the small lab, and allowed the person behind him to enter. His hair was black, and it was spiky as well, though not nearly as much as Blue's. It was hard to see much of his hair that day, since it was hidden under a red hat that shielded his face. He wore a matching red jacket. Usually it was partially open so that the shirt underneath it could be seen, but it was fairly cold out that day, and as a result the boy had buttoned it up. He looked around the lab in wonder. Even though he'd known the professor, as well as Blue, since the moment he had been born, he'd never been inside the laboratory of the famous Professor Oak._

Red? _Blue recognized the boy, surprised to see him. _What's he doing here?

_Eventually, Red managed to get himself to stop staring and enter the lab. Moving from the doorway, he kept going until he was standing next to Blue and parallel to the Professor. He gave the Professor a curious look, as if wanting to know what he was doing there. However, never being a boy of many words, he kept his mouth shut, waiting for the Professor to explain._

_Professor, ignoring Blue for the moment, gestured to the desk off to the side, a little ways to his left. On the desk was a Poke Ball, sitting in the middle of the desk. Other than the single item, the Professor's desk, which was usually littered with papers and all sorts of things, was empty. "Red, when I was young, I was a serious Pokemon Trainer. It was my dream to catch every Pokemon and learn about them all. Unfortunately, at my old age, I have very few still in my possession. I want you to have the Pokemon in the Poke Ball over there. It's an Eevee, a very rare Pokemon."_

I'm your grandson! Don't I get one, too?_ Blue thought. "Gramps! What about me?"_

_As Red walked over to the desk, Professor Oak smiled and walked over to Blue. "Don't worry, Blue, I haven't forgotten about you. I have a Pokemon for you, too." He reached into his lab coat and pulled out the Poke Ball he was holding earlier. "I found this Pikachu hanging outside of Pallet Town earlier today." Blue's interest was piqued at hearing the name Pikachu. "Pikachu's not quited as rare as Eevee," Professor Oak told him. "This one's a little wild, but I'm confident you can take care of it. You are my grandson, after all."_

_Professor Oak let the Pikachu out of its Poke Ball. It appeared with a flashing light, and brought a familiar smell of the forest to Blue's nostrils._

_"Pikachu!" the Pikachu greeted Blue cheerfully as the light faded. It looked up at him with a smile, as if recognizing him._

_It couldn't be... Blue's eyes were drawn to its tail. In the middle of the tail's end, there was a small white line splitting it in half, like a scratch that had just recently healed. _

_Blue took a step back and ran over to Red. Red, laid-back as ever, had taken his time walking over to the desk, and had just reached the destination, not yet picking up the Poke Ball. _

_"No way, Gramps!" Blue shoved Red out of the way and picked up Eevee's Poke Ball. "I want this one!"_

_"What about Pikachu?" Professor Oak asked._

_"I've never liked Electric Pokemon, Gramps! You know that."_

It was the early afternoon. A preteen woke up and pushed his blue blankets covered in yellow stars back. He sat up and ran a hand through his unruly hair that never ceased sticking up, as if he had a case of bedhead that never ended, and wondered what woke him up so early. This was quickly answered when he heard something knocking against the sliding-glass door next to his bed.

Wondering who would bother him at that hour, he stood up and took the two steps necessary to reach the door. It was pouring rain outside, with winds threatening to knock tree branches to the ground. At first, the preteen didn't see anyone outside other than the battling elements. However, when the knocking continued, he looked down and saw a small Pikachu. It appeared to be very cold, which he easily concluded was a result from the downpour outside.

Sighing, the preteen opened the glass door. "What do you want?" he asked the Pikachu, hoping he could solve this and go back to bed.

"Pika..." The Pikachu walked inside the room, bringing in the smell of a damp forest with it, and climbed onto the preteen's bed. It snuggled into his blankets and fell asleep.

"What are you..." The preteen was about to threaten to make the Pikachu leave, but once it fell asleep, he stopped. He certainly wasn't the nicest kid around, but he didn't have it in his heart to wake it up and make it leave. After all, it wouldn't do anyone any harm to let the Pikachu get some sleep and warm up, right? "Whatever." He closed the door and turned on the TV. "I'll just get some sleep when you wake up."


	2. A New Friend

_"Red, wait!"_

_Red turned around, looking back at the boy behind him. He was about to leave the Lab with Pikachu on his shoulder, but now he was obviously curious about this interruption._

_Blue pulled back the arm he was holding out, as if he were trying to physically stop Red as well, wondering what he had just done. Of course, as soon as he claimed Eevee for himself, he began rethinking his decision. It'd be just like the old days...but this was impossible. Eevee was already his, and Pikachu, or "Pika" as Red called it, wasn't. Asking to trade now would be ridiculous, and after rudely taking Eevee from Red, he'd never accept. _

_What was he thinking? Blue didn't want Pikachu. He didn't want _any_ Electric Pokemon after what had happened many years ago. So why did he call out to Red, anyways? He ran a hand through his brown hair, thinking on the spot. He had to come up with something, and Red wouldn't wait forever. An idea came to mind, and he put on a cocky smile. There was only one thing to say._

_"Come on, Red! Let's see how well our Pokemon do in battle!" Blue tossed his Poke Ball into the air, releasing Eevee in a bright flash of light. Eevee looked around in curiosity, unaware of everything that had just happened, but upon seeing Pikachu (Blue refused to call the electric mouse by its nickname), got ready to battle as it let out a fearsome battle cry._

_Red smiled, and Pikachu jumped off of his shoulder, eager for the coming fight._

_Behind both boys, Professor Oak shook his head. "Blue, you're as reckless as always, aren't you?"_

_"Eevee, use Tackle!" Blue ordered._

_"Vee!" Eevee charged forward towards Pikachu, speeding up to gain power._

_"Red's never been in a Pokemon fight!" Professor Oak went on. "He doesn't even have that much experience with Pokemon! He probably has no idea how to b-"_

_"Pika, use Thundershock!" Red interrupted the professor, surprising everyone in the laboratory by actually speaking._

_"Chu!" Pikachu charged up its electric attack and hurled the electricity at its opponent. Eevee's attack was interrupted as it took damage from the Thundershock._

_"...Nevermind, then," Professor Oak said. "Have fun with your battle."_

_It was a slow, tedious battle as Eevee and Pikachu shot attack after attack at one another, each whittling their opponents health away with weak attacks until eventually Eevee fell, having no strength left to continue. Pikachu was exhausted itself; it'd been a very close battle._

_"Great job, Eevee," Blue said as he recalled his Pokemon into its Poke Ball. "Looks like we're in for some training."_

_"Pika?" Pikachu walked forward until it was practically sitting on Blue's feet. It gave the trainer's pant leg a curious sniff, as if trying to figure something out. "Chu!" Its face lit up with recognition as it looked up at Blue before rubbing its head affectionately against his shoes._

_Blue gave Pikachu a disgusted face, though secretly he actually enjoyed Pikachu's affection and wished once more he hadn't picked Eevee over it. "Scram." His foot moved slightly, not nearly enough to touch Pikachu or cause it any harm, but just enough to scare it back to its Trainer._

_Red picked up Pikachu in his arms and gave Blue an angry look before leaving the Lab._

_"You'll see!" Blue shouted as he started to follow him out. "We'll get stronger! I'll even make sure my sister doesn't give you a Town Map. You'll never catch up to us!"_

"Let's see...Poke Balls, Potions, Town Map...looks like I have everything I need."

The young boy looked down into his Bag with satisfaction. Soon he'd walk out of his house and become a Pokemon Trainer, embarking on a dangerous journey. It was all he'd ever dreamed of doing, and he couldn't be more excited.

"Do you weally have to go?"

The small voice took the boy by surprise. He looked up from his bag at the door, which was across the room from his bed, where he was sitting on its blue blankets covered in yellow stars. In the doorway was a small, five-year-old boy. The two were quite similar in looks. They had the same brown, unruly hair, the same green eyes, and practically had the same face. However, while the older brother wore brown pants and a long-sleeved green shirt, the younger brother wore a red hat along with his black shirt and blue pants.

The older boy, six years the senior of his younger brother, laughed as he jumped off of his bed, walked over to the doorway, and ruffled the young boy's hair after taking off his hat. "Don't worry, little Squirt. You won't miss me."

"Don't call me that." The younger boy took back his hat, replacing it on his head, and looked back up at his brother with eyes that were threatening tears. "No lying. It won't be the same if you leave."

"Aw, don't cry on me, Blue." The older brother gave the younger boy a sad smile. "You just turned five a few days ago, so you're a big boy now. Big boys don't cry, right?"

"Wight." Blue wiped the tears that were starting to form in his eyes, determined to prove to his older brother that they were both right.

"I need you to do a big favor for me. It's something only a big boy can do. Do you think you can do it?"

Blue nodded eagerly.

"I need you to take care of something for me." The older brother smiled as he walked over to the sliding glass door that lead to the outside world. "I haven't told Daisy yet, but I've had a...little friend, you could say, and he's been coming over every day for the past week. Gramps asked me to watch him, make sure he learns right from wrong and how to take care of himself. Now that I'm leaving, though, I can't be here for him, so you'll have to do that for me. He likes to go out and spend time with his other friends, so make sure he'll be all right. Can you do that for me?"

Blue nodded once more.

"Thanks, Blue, it'll help me out a lot. He likes to stay in here, too, and play my games and make a big mess. So while you're taking care of him, my room will be your room."

"Thank you, bwother!" Blue grinned and hugged his brother's leg. "I'll make sure it's all nice when you come home!"

The older brother laughed. "Before I go, I want you to meet your new friend." He opened the sliding glass door, allowing a small Pikachu to enter the room.

"Pi?" Pikachu walked over to Blue and gave him a curious sniff.

"Hi! Wanna be my fwiend?" Blue asked.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu replied with a nod.

Blue grinned as he wrapped Pikachu into a hug. "We're gonna be best friends, Pikachu!"

The older brother laughed again. "I told you, Little Squirt, you're not going to miss me. Not while Pikachu's by your side."


End file.
